


Unwanted Alliance

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben and Hux defect, Canon Elements, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fun, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hint of FinnPoe, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Poe doesnt like it one bit, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy feels, happy ever after, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt to @reylo_prompts:An AU where Ben and Hux deflect together and hijack the rights to run the Resistance because obviously they are more competent than Poe. Rey and Rose are proud.This is soft, fluffy smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 149
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Unwanted Alliance

Poe stomped into the mess tent and stood in front of Rey and Rose with his hands on his hips. 

‘Who left me in charge?’ he demanded. 

Rey sighed and looked longingly at her food. ‘Poe, we’ve talked about this, that was before… this is now, had Leia known what was going to happen…’ 

‘Are you suggesting Leia would have willing put those two incompetent fools in control of my base?’ Poe roared. 

Rose slammed her fist down on the table.‘You watch your mouth when you talk about Armitage like that! He shared all of his tracking technology with us. I’m years ahead with his help.’ 

Poe glared down at Rose. ‘I don’t care what your little ginger haired project has done for us, I want both of them to stop questioning my command!’ 

‘Maybe if you listened to their suggestions?’ Rey offered. 

Poe looked incensed. ‘I don’t need their advice. I have everything under control.’ 

The room fell silent. The other resistance members ate their food without a word. Finn entered the tent with a huge smile on his face. 

‘Boy am I glad Ben and Armitage defected when they did. Ben is teaching me so much about the Force and Armitage is such a whizz at Dejarik!’ 

‘That’s it!’ Poe shouted, striding out of the mess tent with Finn following closely behind.

‘Poe! Come back? What’s wrong?’ he called after his disgruntled lover as he trailed in his wake. 

Rey and Rose looked at each other then started to laugh. 

‘Boys,’ Rose said, shaking her head. 

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘I know! Why can’t they all just try to get along?’ 

Rose sighed. ‘Poe is such a hot head. He doesn’t see how valuable Ben and Hux are to our cause.’ 

‘Yes they are very important to the... cause,’ Rey said with a knowing smile. 

Rose smirked. ‘Indispensable.’ 

‘Irreplaceable,’ Rey offered. 

‘What are you girls talking about?’ Ben asked as he slid into the seat next to Rey. She smiled up at him. 

‘Nothing in particular,’ she answered as he kissed her cheek. 

Armitage sat down next to Rose and smoothed down his uniform.‘Rose,’ he said formally, then leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear. Rose giggled and Hux smiled at her though he hid it almost immediately. 

Rey smiled at them both. She turned to look at Ben and felt a tingle run through her as it always did when she laid eyes on him. It wasn’t fair how much his very presence affected her. He smirked as his eyes settled on hers. He knew what he did to her. The ass.

‘What did you two do to Poe now?’ Rey asked in her best impersonation of a stern voice. 

Ben groaned. ‘You mean the over-hyped pilot? Nothing he didn't deserve.’ 

Armitage smirked at Ben. ‘We can’t help it if he refuses to listen to reason.’ 

Rose cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘There are two of you and one of him.’ 

Ben sighed. ‘This was my mother’s fight and he expects me to just sit down and follow orders. I can’t do that, Rey. That’s not who I am.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘I know. I know.’ She took Ben’s hand in hers under the table. 

‘And you? What do you have to say for yourself?’ Rose demanded glaring at Hux. 

Hux blinked quickly. ‘I have already spent a large portion of my adult years following the incompetent and often self-indulgent rules of an unfit ruler. I refuse to continue in that vein.’

‘You’re talking about Snoke, right?’ Ben asked, narrowing his eyes. 

‘Yes, Snoke,’ Armitage said, stealing a grape from Rose’s tray and holding it out of her reach as she made a grab for it. He popped it into his mouth with a smug grin. 

‘You need to try to get along,’ Rose explained. 

‘I’m sorry, but he needs to bow out,’ Hux replied. ‘We have the expertise required to run this operation correctly and most importantly safely.’ 

Rose looked at Hux with new found respect. ‘You really care about this, don't you?’   
  
Armitage nodded. 

Rey looked at Ben. ‘Any you?’ 

Ben squeezed her hand. ‘Rey, I’m willing to share my command with Armitage Hux. Believe me. I am deadly serious about this.’ 

Rey smirked as Hux sneered at Ben. Rose offered him another grape and his expression softened somewhat. 

‘Okay, then I support you both,’ Rey said. 

Rose smiled. ‘Me too.’ 

‘So what do we do about our misplaced leader then?’ Ben asked. 

‘I’ll talk to Finn,’ Rey said gently. 

**********

  
Finn carefully entered the tent he shared with Poe that night. ‘I need to talk to you,’ he started tentatively. 

Poe glared up at him for his cot. ‘You don’t need to, I know it all. They’ve voted me out.’ 

‘It’s not like that…’ 

‘It’s not?’’ Poe shouted, standing up. ‘Then tell me what it's like then! Because it seems like Rose and Rey are voting with their libidos instead of with their heads!’ 

‘That’s not fair…’ 

‘Oh come on, Finn, Rey has hearts in her eyes whenever Ben enters the room and I saw Rose sneaking into Hux’s tent two nights ago. I’m telling you this is a planned mutiny!’ 

‘It’s not a mutiny, they want to work with you, they just…’ 

‘They just what?’ Poe demanded, his eyes ablaze. 

He really was magnificent when he was angry. So much intensity and passion. Finn tried to keep his mind on his task. ‘They want it made clear that they’re in charge and that you’re… deputised.’ 

‘Deputised? Oh, hell no!’ 

‘Just listen to me, Poe… Please.’ 

Finn’s dark brown pleading eyes focused on his and Poe softened. 

‘Let’s just give them a shot,’ Finn said gently. 

Poe sighed. ‘I should be in charge,’ he mumbled. 

Finn took his hands in his. ‘You’ll always be my commanding officer,’ he said in a low voice. 

Poe smirked back at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. ‘I know what you’re trying to do, and I won’t be distracted.’ 

‘Not even for a few hours?’ Finn asked with a devilish grin. 

Poe shook his head playfully. ‘Fine. But I’m not letting this go. I’m going to keep a close eye on those two.’ 

‘I know,’ Finn said as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Poe’s. Poe melted into the kiss. 

‘Rebel scum,’ Poe murmured against his lips. 

‘Spice runner,’ Finn chuckled back as he lowered them onto their pushed together cots. 

Outside, Rey and Rose crept away from the tent and giggled. 

‘I knew Finn would sort it,’ Rey said. 

‘He can be very persuasive,’ Rose agreed. 

The two girls walked together for a few minutes. 

‘So, do you want to go get something to eat?’ Rey asked. 

‘I’m not very hungry,’ Rose replied. 

‘Actually I have somewhere to be,’ they said in unison. They glanced at each other and laughed. 

‘I’ll see you later, Rose,’ Rey said as she headed towards Ben’s tent. 

‘See you later,’ Rose said with a wink as she headed towards Hux’s tent. 

**********

Ben was tinkering with the new saber they were building together. He looked up and smiled when he saw Rey enter the tent. 

‘What happened?’ he asked. 

Rey smiled back at him. ‘Finn smoothed things over for us, it’s still going to be a struggle but I think he’s willing to let you two try.’ 

Ben nodded. He stood up and came towards her, taking her hands in his. 

‘I won’t let you down, Rey.’ 

‘I know you won’t,’ she answered looking up at him. ‘Ben, I trust you completely.’ 

He let out a sigh. ‘That’s a relief.’ 

Rey narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re worried you can’t do this.’ 

Ben smiled. ‘Why did I think I could hide anything from you?’ 

‘Because you have much to learn, young padawan,’ Rey teased. ‘Ben, you can do this and you know I’ll be right behind you making all the big decisions anyway.’ 

Ben took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. 

‘Ben, Sweetheart, let's just forget about all this for now… hmm? Just for now,’ Rey murmured.

Ben pulled away and looked into her eyes. ‘Yes,’ he replied, pressing his lips to hers once more. 

The conditions on the rebel base were not ideal, but neither of them cared. They had everything they needed. They had each other.Their clothes were discarded and quickly forgotten as Ben laid Rey down on their makeshift bed. 

‘I wish I could afford to give you what Kylo Ren could,’ Ben confessed. 

Rey looked up at him. ‘I don’t need anything but you, Ben.’ 

Their lips met as their bodies crashed together. Rey always tried to be silent but it wasn’t long before she was moaning loudly, all thoughts of the hundreds of resistance base members within hearing range cast aside as she lost herself in wave after wave of pleasure that only her beloved soulmate could bestow upon her. 

‘Ben, I feel you, everywhere,’ she breathed. 

‘Rey, my love, my everything,’ Ben whispered into her ear. 

‘I’m close, Ben. I’m so close,’ Rey moaned. 

‘I know,’ Ben hissed, his own release building steadily as Rey’s arousal engulfed him through their bond. 

They imploded in unison, like a supernova reaching its end. They trembled in each other’s arms, each still in awe of the ever growing strength of their bond and still eagerly learning of the delights of physical intimacy. 

‘I still can’t believe you’re mine,’ Ben whispered in her ear as he held her close against his chest.

‘I feel the same way,’ she sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling into him. Ben stroked her hair. 

‘Sleep, my darling,’ he told her gently. 

He fought his own exhaustion for many hours, memorising every freckle on her face and thanking the Force once more for giving him such a precious gift, a woman who could match him in every way, and understand him without the need for words. When he succumbed at long last, he joined her in her dreams, and they lay down together in a lush flower filled meadow and watched the clouds float gently by in the bright blue sky above them. 

**********

Rose slipped into Hux’s tent unnoticed. Armitage was frowning as he wrote furiously in a ledger of some sort. 

‘What’s that?’ Rose asked, leaning over his shoulder. 

Armitage closed the book quickly. ‘Nothing of consequence,’ he muttered as he hid the book away. 

‘Don’t you want to know how it went with Poe?’ Rose asked. 

Hux shook his head. ‘It does not matter, Ben and I will assume command regardless of his concerns.’ 

Rose looked amused. ‘You’re very sure of yourself.’ 

Intense eyes locked onto hers. ‘I have learnt I need to be.’ 

Rose came towards him. ‘You can rely on me, Armitage. You can let your guard slip in my presence.’ 

He looked doubtful, Rose placed a hand on his cheek. ‘You can trust me, Hux. Let me in. Please.’ 

His eyes searched hers. ‘It is difficult for me…’ 

Rose nodded. ‘I understand. We can go as slow as you need to. I’m not going anywhere.’ 

Rose leaned up to kiss him, having previously initiated the contact and receiving a positive response. Engaging with Armitage was a minefield of satisfying victories and devastating setbacks. Rose had worked hard to learn all his dos and don'ts. 

Kisses were permitted, but only on his terms. Rose was hoping that tonight she could experiment further. If he would let her. She pulled away from him. 

‘Armitage could we try to move forward tonight?’ 

He stiffened. 

‘We can stop at any time, I just want to be close to you,’ she reached out to stroke his arms. Armitage swallowed thickly and nodded. 

Rose started by slowly removing her own clothing, then Hux’s, careful to leave his gloves in place. She kissed every inch of his skin until he began to relax under her touch. She ran her hands over his length slowly and gently until he let out a groan of frustration and pinned her down until him. His eyes were wild, as if she had awakened something primal within him. Her heart hammered in her chest. She widened her thighs inviting him in and he thrust into her hard. She called out as she gripped his shoulders and he messily kissed her lips. 

‘Rose,’ he whispered as he reached his climax, holding her tightly to him, as if worried she would disappear. He looked down at her with a mixture of awe and wonder. 

‘How do you make me more than I am?’ he asked her. 

‘This is you, Armie. This is the real you.’ 

With tears in his eyes he kissed her gently. ‘Will you stay?’ he murmured. Rose nodded and he bundled her up in his arms and held her close against his chest. 

In the dark, the camp was silent and still. Three sets of lovers lay together in quiet contentment. Their relationships so different from one another but the essence that ebbed and flowed between them was the same ancient force that had existed since the dawn of time. Love. Because that’s how we all win. By saving what we love.

**********


End file.
